Wrong Desires Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Completamente AU y OCC entre todos los personajes. Él sabe que la sensación está mal, que una persona como él no se debe mirar las cosas así... SasuHina y Kakashi. Two-shot. Completo. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Vegetapr69, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Él que estaba mal, que una persona como él no debía mirarla a ella.

Hatake Kakashi podía ser un hombre perezoso, e incluso un poco pervertido por su libro Icha Icha, pero una cosa estaba segura él no era un enfermo retorcido bastardo. Después de todo tenia la moral alta cuando de trabajo en equipo se trataba y la lealtad hacia la Hoja. Podía hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigos, y era una leyenda viva ente los ninjas… convirtiéndose en una inspiración para los shinobis actuales y las próximas generaciones.

Pero todo cambio cuando hizo regresar a Uchiha Sasuke a Konoha.

Y no, no es que el ninja peligris sintiera algo más allá de la relación profesor-alumno con el vengador, de hecho… el tuvo que admitir que el sentimiento era mas de la envidia… de la codicia.

Él y Naruto, sin embargo, él terminaría con Sakura; después de todo ella fue fiel esperando por él todo este tiempo. Pero ambos y el resto del pueblo se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que comenzó a estar alrededor de Hyuuga Hinata… y comenzaron a salir.

La heredera tímida y educada del clan… conocida por su gusto hacia el hijo del cuarto ahora fije su atención en el último Uchiha. Incluso cuando la mitad de sus familiares y compañeros estaban en contra de ellos, ellos siguieron su relación.

Hubo rumores de él, usando su Sharingan para controlarla, otro era para cubrir sus extrañas preferencias sexuales. Pero como siempre, rumores son rumores.

Kakashi nunca miro a la heredera con otros ojos, después de todo ella era la niña tímida y linda con problemas de tartamudeo cuando el rubio se acercaba a ella. Pero últimamente su mente comenzó a cambiar a la dirección equivocada por como las semanas pasadas, Sasuke comenzó a actuar con mas intimidad hacia ella… en publico.

No importaba donde ellos iban, él podría sostenerla por la cintura a pesar de las reclamaciones de Hyuuga Neji que ellos debían actuar con el protocolo Hyuuga (algo que Sasuke obviamente respondió con un "no jodas"). Él podía estar mas cerca, besarla o solamente mordisquear su oído o cuello. Y era evidente cuando al principio ella se ruborizaba como loca, y luego ella comenzó a actuar como si fuera algo normal.

Eso fue hasta que un día el Uchiha apareció en el campo de entrenamiento para reunirse con su equipo, y les dijo que él no podía quedarse ese día. Él explicó sus motivos con una sonrisa pura y un anillo en su dedo.

Él estaba en la Luna de miel.

El se caso en secreto con Hinata.

El clan Hyuuga no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y esto fue cuando los deseos incorrectos de Kakashi comenzaron a moverse hacia ella.

La ahora mujer casada dejo de usar su uniforme ninja y era más vista con vestidos cortos de verano. Pero la pareja rara vez era vista fuera del pueblo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ellos eran vistos comprando comestibles y compartiendo con sus equipos. El vengador de cabello oscuro resulto ser muy protector y posesivo, Kakashi no podía culparlo, la mujer es un tesoro vivo.

La frágil y correcta dama bajos los ojos lascivos de los hombres de la aldea por su belleza y curvas que podían causar un infarto. Pero nadie se atrevió a decir o estar cerca de ella ya que su marido siempre vigilante y posesivo había causado problemas cuando un tipo fingió que su cartera cayó al suelo solo para tratar de mirar bajo su vestido.

Si no fuera por Hinata, el chico habría muerto por los Tsukiyomi consecutivos que Sasuke hacia sobre él.

Pero incluso cuando él es su alumno favorito, aunque profundamente dentro de la copia ninja él no la mereciera. Él la corromperá con su pasado y cría, y una mujer tan elegante como la Hyuuga él no la merecía. Incluso aunque Sasuke toma de su cuerpo cada noche.

Sakura les dijo una vez sobre un incidente que pasó debido a su indiscreción…

Ella fue a traer hojas de Albahaca frescas a Hinata ya que esto era uno de sus ingredientes favoritos para usar en la cocina. Y ya que la puerta de calle estaba ligeramente abierta, ella intervino como ello no era nada. Cuando ella oyó algunos gemidos la única cosa que corrió sobre la mente de la ninja médico era aquel tal vez ella estaba en problemas.

Se precipitar al pasillo ella encontró Hinata… pero ella no estaba enferma en absoluto.

Atrapada contra la pared con la falda levantada, los senos expuestos y la cara roja, la mujer de ojos perlados besaba el cuello de su marido y tenia sus dedos enredados en su cabello; él se encontraba sin su yukata y con sus pantalones que apenas eran sostenidos por sus caderas, embestía salvajemente a su esposa sin parar. Sus labios estaban sobre uno de sus senos, mientras que una de sus manos apartaba los mechones de su sedoso cabello del rostro.

Eso fue lo que veía hasta que el Sharingan comenzó a ver a la ninja de pelo rosado.

"Vete y cierra la maldita puerta" – dijo Sasuke.

Entonces él siguió besando y lamiendo el pezón de su esposa.

Desde entonces ella llama bastante fuerte a la puerta, e incluso pide una docena de veces el permiso para entrar a la casa, Sakura decía esto con el propósito de prevenir que los demás vieran este tipo de escenas, no para dar ideas al ninja peligris. Quería poner fin a lo que estaba sucediendo con los dos… aun mas cuando comenzó a pensar que el podría darle a Hinata el placer de estar con un verdadero hombre.

Sasuke no podía complacerla del todo.

Pero luego decidió que ese día iría a entrenar al bosque por su cuenta.

Se movía por los árboles, vio que, efectivamente, él joven mencionado tenia algún tipo de picnic en aquel claro. Era extraño porque el lugar no era algo especial para llevarla a ella. No tenía buena vista o paisaje, pero era bastante lejos d los lugares comunes y del resto de los ninjas.

Su yukata púrpura llevaba el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, le recordó que estaban en medio del verano. Por el contrario, Uchiha Sasuke estaba usando su ropa normal.

La ex-heredera tomo la canasta con fresas para ofrecerle a su marido. Sasuke, que estaba descansando recostado sobre su espalda, vio la oferta de fruta roja de Hinata y acepto. Probo el dulce jugo de la fruta, se trago todo para luego sentarse frente a su mujer. En un segundo ella se sentó en su regazo enredando sus piernas en las caderas de él.

Puso su manos en los hombres de Sasuke, lo miro directamente a los ojos – "Eres mió" – su rostro estaba sonrojado y tembló al sentir unas manos vagar bajo su yukata, esa fue su respuesta, pero ella quería escucharlo.

"Yo-yo… soy tuyo, únicamente tuyo"

A continuación, Kakashi se sorprendió cuando vio a la mujer de ojos perlados quitar la yukata de su marido, y llevar sus dedos el nuevo tatuaje ANBU. Fue ascendido el día anterior por lo que significaba que hoy debían celebrarlo. (N/a: por segunda vez).

Sasuke arranco sus bragas fuertemente provocando que ella alzara sus caderas.

La yukata de Hinata colgaba de sus brazos, mientras ella colocaba sus manos en el fuerte pecho de Sasuke – "No te detengas" – le decía en forma de suplica.

Después de eso, beso sus labios y un gruñido como de animal emitido por Sasuke fue la señal evidente de que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales allí mismo. Sin embargo, Kakashi no se movió, parte de él quería salir de allí por la vergüenza, pero por otro lado él estaba allí furioso, hirviendo por los celos.

Viendo la manera en que su estudiante tenía sexo sin sentido con su esposa mientras ella se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello era demasiado. Pero en el fondo sabia que él podría tomar a la Hyuuga aun mejor que el Uchiha.

Segundos mas tarde Hinata estaba debajo de Sasuke el cual comenzó a moverse de nuevo; sus desenfrenados gritos eran silenciados pus los labios de Sasuke, mientras que sus manos jugaban con los senos de ella y elevaba sus caderas para aumentar el placer.

Unos minutos mas tarde, ambos agitados, debido al impacto del orgasmo. Sasuke recargo su cuerpo sobre Hinata, aun estaba dentro de ella. Trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones. Hinata comenzó a repartir besos en el cuellote Sasuke hasta llegar a sus labios.

Esta escena de amor hizo que al ninja copia se le revolviera el estomago. Abandono el lugar rápidamente, mientras juraba que no iba a permitir que esto se volviera a repetir… él haría que Hyuuga Hinata probara el sabor de un verdadero hombre.

Sasuke sonrió a su esposa y le susurro con una voz muy sexy – "¿Debo salir… o estas lista para otra ronda?" – esto ultimo vino acompañado de un ligero movimiento de sus caderas y su lengua jugando con sus pezones.

Arqueo la espalda una vez más, seria devorada una vez mas, algo de lo que estaba feliz de no quejarse.

Si Kakashi estaba nervioso, pero no debía demostrarlo.

Había planeado todo perfectamente. Ayer le dijo a Naruto y Sakura que estaría fuera por una pequeña misión por lo que les daría el día libre. Si mismo, para que no estropearan sus planes próximos les dijo que él ya había hablado con Sasuke anteriormente y que tenia previsto pasar el día con su esposa. Y parece que funciono porque el Uchiha apareció al entrenamiento por su cuenta.

Él no le diría nada. Y no podía creer como creyó en su mentira.

"Bueno, parece que vamos a estar solos Sasuke, ¿Cómo es eso?" – Dijo Kakashi.

"¿Y donde están Naruto y Sakura'" – pregunto Sasuke.

"Yo les permití no venir… Sakura finalmente dejo si a Naruto" – respondió el ninja copia, y espero la respuesta del Uchiha. Viendo que solo colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos, le pareció un si.

"Hmp… entonces, ¿ahora que?"

"Bueno… ha pasado un tiempo desde que entrene con mi alumno favorito, ¿no te parece?" – dice con impaciencia Kakashi, que necesitaba que Sasuke todavía creyera en él. Esta era la única forma de que su plan diera resultado.

Supongo que para que… nunca le dijo, él nunca

Él fingió, no se dejaría morir. Como shinobis que ambos eran empezaron a hacer el chidori.

Los minutos trascurrían sin una palabra, Kakashi decidió hacer una conversación – "Y ¿como ha sido hasta ahora el matrimonio Sasuke?"

"Ha sido normal… al igual que cualquier recién casado supongo"

"Si, puedo ver eso… ¿y los planes para los niños?" – pregunto Kakashi.

"Todo el mundo esperaba pace. Pero quiero que todo suceda naturalmente. No es que quiero que Hinata quede embarazada rápidamente. No hay tiempo para eso"

En su vida cotidiana eso tiene que suceder rápido (N/a: eso lo dice por que tienen mucho sexo) – "Wow, estas respondiendo a todo. Pero dime… ¿Por qué Hinata?"

Sasuke sentía que su sensei estaba extraño, ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo tantas preguntas? Pero entonces, aunque no había compartido nada de esto con nadie… ya sea Naruto. Tal vez se debe a que el rubio no entendería el significado de estar casado… o que él y Hinata se amaban.

Kakashi como un adulto puede entender todo esto ¿verdad?

"Voy a decirle esto… pero ninguna palabra al respecto" – cuando su maestro asintió, Sasuke continuo – "Yo he estado viéndola desde la academia. Es por eso que nunca me fije en Sakura"

Kakashi le guiño el ojo y miro hacia el cielo, pensando que su plan tenía aun más efecto. Quería apuñalarlo por la espalda allí... al bastardo.

De repente algo pasa por delante de ellos a toda velocidad. Viéndose completamente sospechoso, Kakashi uso su Sharingan – "Es un clon de sombra" – dijo.

"Si, pero no siento a nadie alrededor, ¿que es un espía?"

"Parece que tenemos que atraparlo para averiguarlo" – y siguieron al clon, que se detuvo a la entrada de una cueva. De pie delante de la entrada.

Kakashi estaba a punto de ponerse en posición de ataque cuando el uchiha lo detuvo – "Yo debería ser el que observe con mi Sharingan" – entonces el ninja copia se retira y deja al Uchiha entrar en la cueva.

Después de algunos metros en total oscuridad, Sasuke utiliza una vela para iluminar el lugar. Y eso es cuando ve a la sombra sospechosa clan. Pero la sombra se volteo para hacerle frente y el clon resulta ser como Kakashi. Cuando el clon desapareció, el lugar comenzó a agitarse. Corriendo hacia la salida, Sasuke empieza a ver las rocas de la entrada cayendo, incremento la velocidad… pero era demasiado tarde.

En el momento en que casi salía, quedo atrapado en la cueva.

"Mierda"

"Sasuke ¿estas bien?" – gritaba desde afuera el ninja copia. Sasuke encolerizado toma una roca y la rompe.

"Estoy bien jodido, y el maldito clon era solo una replica"

"Oh… ¿de verdad? – dice Kakashi y a Sasuke no le gustaba su tono de voz en lo absoluto. Ese toque de sarcasmo no era necesario en estos momentos.

"No estoy bromeando, ayúdame" – decía Sasuke.

"¿En que? Así, mas tarde podrás ir a casa y mantener vigilada a Hinata" – dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento se congelo, lo que comprobaba que estaba helado, y a través de un pequeño agujero entre las rocas vio a su maestro con una amplia sonrisa bajo su mascara. El Uchiha sentía escalofríos, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta poco a poco de lo que sucedía.

"¿Quién eres tu?" – pregunto Sasuke.

"Yo… yo… no me digas que piensas que no soy Kakashi. No seas estupido Sasuke" – respondió el ninja copia con u n tono negligente que no era de su costumbre – "Todavía estoy asombrado de que cayeras en esa trampa tan fácilmente. ¿Es uno de los efectos después de tener sexo con Hinata?"

"No debes de hablar de eso" – el Uchiha comenzaba a tener pánico, era la segunda vez que la mencionaba.

"No la mereces" – dijo nuevamente Kakashi, esta vez su tono de voz era mas oscuro – "Yo debería haber impedido que tu te casaras con ella Sasuke"

"Kakashi, detente ahora mismo o yo te juro que cuando salga yo…"

"Oh… eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer, ¿verdad?" – concluye Kakashi cuidando de que Sasuke no active su sharingan… y que no use su brutal versión del Tsukiyomi. Sus ojos eran ahora mas fuertes – "En realidad, por el tiempo que estarás ahí… voy a tener a la preciosa Hinata gritando mi nombre"

"Hinata" – fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke antes de sentir como su sangre se ponía fría.

"Quien sabe… talvez ella olvide tu nombre entonces" – termino de decir Kakashi mientras se volteaba y se alejaba de la cueva. Pero Sasuke empezó a gritar una y otra vez, cegado por la rabia hizo el chidori para tratar de romper el bloqueo.

"No, detente, no Hinata" – gritaba Sasuke.

Hinata estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para Sasuke. En ese momento ella estaba retrasada debido a lo exigente que era su marido, se despertó media hora antes.  
Miro por la apertura y tomo nota de no ser demasiado evidente.

Encontrar por si misma los medios para provocar a Sasuke hacían que Hinata se sonrojara. No lo demostraba en público solo a él. Antes sintió la tentación de hacer algo en público, pero terminaron atrapados en el baño del restaurante de Shino.

Y aun cuando no buscaba tener un niño… el deseo corría por sus venas en el momento en que lo hizo por primera vez. Desde entonces se convirtió en una adición, y no por tener ninguna intención de tenerlo… incluso cuando Tsunade (como dedico y Hokage) advirtió de ir demasiado lejos.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien golpeando la puerta. Cuando ella comenzó a camina hacia la puerta, escalofríos recorrieron su espalda. Por alguna extraña razón, su instinto esta intentando decirle que no abra… que corra y se esconda en algún lugar. Pero entonces de nuevo, ¿Qué clase de enemigo quería ir a golpear la puerta de alguien? Y menos aun cuando todo el mundo sabe en Konoha que ella estaba en la casa del último Uchiha y era la ex-heredera Hyuuga.

Por lo tanto, debía dejar el pánico a un lado, ella abriría la puerta. Sus ojos parpadearon dos veces cuando ella ve a su visitante.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad deVegetapr69, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

Hinata ve al ninja peligris. Esto es raro; Sasuke le dijo esta mañana que è liria a entrenar con su equipo. Se comenzó a preocupar – "¿Y Sasuke?"

"No, no, él esta perfectamente bien" – reafirma Kakashi, no puedo simplemente entrar en la casa y tirarme a Hinata… todo debe ser perfecto – "Solo se encuentra haciendo una misión de clase D. tu sabes, cosas pequeñas".

"Oh..."

"¿Puedo esperar dentro hasta que regrese?" – pide el ninja copia, tenia que comportarse lo mas normal posible. Quien sabe, tal vez Hinata acabe dándose cuenta y termine pidiéndole ayuda al último Uchiha para que la salve.

"Oh lo s-siento, adelante" – dijo Hinata aun sorprendida de que Sasuke quisiera hacer una misión tipo D. después de todo, la mayoría de ella son de mascotas, o ayudar a parejas ancianas a ir al mercado y cosas por el estilo. De hecho, desde que se caso a veces ayudo con las tareas domesticas… incluso cuando vivían en un apartamento.

"¿Cómo va el matrimonio Hinata-chan?" – dice educadamente Kakashi, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer ninguna expresión. Sasuke se caso con Hinata por oscuros motivos, pero esto no significa que ella nació el día de ayer. Ella es una frágil mujer y un dulce ser humano. Pero ella es un ninja entrenado por Kurenai, y la mujer es experta en leer el lenguaje corporal.

"Todo esta bien, gracias por preguntar" – dice Hinata sin tartamudear, le ofreció una bebida y termino por aceptar té helado. Cuando los minutos pasaban, el ninja copia sabia que si no actuaba normalmente ella se daría cuanta de todo.

"No quiero entrometerme Hinata-chan" – dice Kakashi sonriendo bajo su mascara – "Pero… ¿Cómo terminaste saliendo con Sasuke?"

"A en realidad" – decía la joven, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por el tema – "Sasuke-kun comenzó todo"

"Oh, ¿verdad?"

"Si, comenzó cuando volvió" – explico Hinata – "Bueno, un día el me pregunto"

Flash back

"Hey Hinata" – dijo de repente Sasuke. Los nueve novatos fueron a un picnic y todo el mundo estaba sentado junto, la heredera Hyuuga fue a echar un vistazo no muy lejos de allí cuando se le acerco el Uchiha. En cuanto tuvo su atención, él le dio una de esas miradas.

Hinata: "H-Hola"

Sasuke: "Vamos a ir a alguna parte"

Hinata: "¿H-Huh?

Sasuke: "Quiero ir contigo.

Aunque ella quedo impresionada por la solicitud tan directa, que educadamente le hizo una reverencia y regreso con el resto del grupo. Y en ese momento, ella sintió un agarre por detrás… Uchiha Sasuke le había manoseado el trasero.

Sasuke: "el pedía ser tocado… al igual que el resto de tu cuerpo"

End flash back

Y aunque se acerco con de forma cotidiana a hablarle. Y por supuesto, que le tocara fue algo inadecuado: en primer lugar, comenzó con su trasero, pero una vez la atrapo contra una pared en un callejón oscuro, él pasó su lengua por todo su vientre. Eso la torturo por 20 minutos.

Esto se prolongo durante casi un mes hasta que Sakura alegre dijo que estuvo con el. Dijo algo sobre quizás él quiere incorporarse nuevamente a la aldea. Y cuando volvió… él no le toco nada. Hasta que empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos y formalizaron su relación… y ahí es cuando empezó a tocarla nuevamente… y ella no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Kakashi miraba fijamente a su taza de té. El tenia todo planeado, la sedujo, jugo con ella y cuando finalmente comenzó a interesarse por él… detuvo sus planes.

Inteligente, muy inteligente…

"Él le obligo" – dice de repente en ninja copia, una persona como él mantiene sus emociones para si mismo, decidió no esperar más – "¿Por qué usted le permitió hacer, Hinata?"

Sasuke Uchiha vino a rehacer su vida, fue motivado por Sakura para hacerlo y decidió quedarse. Hyuuga Hinata se convirtió en su esposa, y él va a tratar de salvarla de seguir siéndolo. Él va a hacer algo con la ninja de pelo rosado que tuvo que ver en esto. Se ofrecería como un cordero a un hambriento lobo… no va a jugar con ella.

"¿P-Perdone?" – dijo Hinata, que de repente se levando del sofá y salio del alcance del ninja copia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba atrapada por Kakashi, ella al sacarse corrió a la cocina y él apoyo la espalda contra el mostrador.

"te tomare" – dice el ninja de pelo gris, su único ojo con Sharingan muestran el mangekyo sharingan. Al ver lo que estaba pasando ella cierra sus ojos, ella estaba casada con un Uchiha y sabia del daño que eso podía causarle – "Te gustara… mucho mas que con Sasuke"

"S-Sasuke es mi marido…"

"Pero eso no le convierte en un verdadero hombre" – respondió Kakashi y comenzó a presionar sus caderas contra las de ella. Sintió un escalofrió – "Sasuke sigue siendo inocente y estupido. Él esta aprendiendo a ser un hombre a través tuyo. Él va empezar a crecer por sus errores con tigo… no eres mas que su conejillo de…"

"N-no"

"Es verdad" – grita Kakashi, una de sus canos empezó a deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su muslo. El que ella se niegue solo lo alienta a seguir adelante – "Él no merece tocar a un ángel como tú… él no se merece poseerla…" – la tenia agarrada fuertemente por la cintura, no hay escape. Se quito su mascara, Hinata pudo ver lo guapo que era, sus finos y hermosos rasgos faciales y una sonrisa malvada que lo hacia ver mucho mejor – "Pero voy a hacer que estés con un verdadero hombre como…"

"Deténgase"

De repente se ve en torno a Kakashi una nube de humo, solo para encontrarse con una Hinata a punto de ser violada que resultaba ser un clon de sombra. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que se había olvidado de comprobar ese simple detalle. Pero ¿Dónde estaba Hinata?

El sonido de la puerta de la casa abriéndose le respondió a la pregunta.

Hinata comenzó a correr lo mas rápido posible hasta ocultarse en un ocurro callejón. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ella había obedecido a su instinto e hizo un clon de sombra en cuanto escucho golpear la puerta. Usando su Byakugan ella supo que era Kakashi, por lo que supo la intención que tenia. Estaba loco, completamente fuera de si. Ahora ella tiene que encontrar donde ocultarse o, al menos, donde poder planificar algo. Ella no puede correr donde Sasuke y decirle esto. El era Hatake Kakashi uno de los mas respetables shinobis de todo el país del fuego.

Sasuke esta en una misión.

Tal vez esa fue la única cosa que era cierto… y que este con Naruto y Sakura. Pero ¿Dónde puede encontrarlo? ¿Cómo va a buscar a su marido sin que el ninja copia la vea?

Debería comenzar a moverse, él tiene un buen sentido del olfato y además sus perros.

Kakashi comenzó a desplazarse a través del techo de los edificios. Y aunque todos pensaran que solo se movía, sus ojos estaban atentos; Hinata debe estar en alguna parte. Uno de los lugares que había que descartar era la mansión Hyuuga, su clan no estaba muy feliz con el matrimonio.

Ella no iría donde su equipo; Kurenai y el resto no le creerían, definitivamente no le creerían… no seria fácil de probar. Por lo tanto, debía de buscar a su marido y decirle todo ¿pero ella no sabia que el estaba atrapado en una cueva en los limites de la aldea? Y Sasuke podría ya estar muerto.

La ex-heredera Hyuuga decidió tratar de encontrar, ya sea a Naruto o Sakura, porque eso significaría que su esposo también estaría allí. Y normalmente, esa pareja se encontraba fácilmente, pero hoy parece que no se encuentran en la aldea. Estaba asustada pero debía pensar como un ninja. Su Byakugan es mejor en campos de batalla y no hay mejor lugar para luchar que el bosque.

Y los con mas árboles eran los de Konoha.

Kakashi comenzó a avanzar con mayor rapidez, no vio nada durante los últimos cinco minutos es obvio que ella decidió ir al bosque. Comenzó a moverse tan rápido como pudo, le ira mejor llegar antes que ella encuentre a Sasuke.

"Debo mantener… va" – decía el Uchiha mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. No había dejado de tratar de acabar con las rocas que lo mantenían cautivo dentro de la cueva. El miedo de que su maestro lastime a su esposa es suficiente para intentarlo una y otra vez. Incluso utilizar el sello maldito para terminar el trabajo, y su chakra a causa de la desesperación se gasto demasiado rápido.

Que incluso se detuvo de gritar.

Tenía la espermaza de encontrar a alguien por allí, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante lejos de la aldea. Sentía la frustración y desesperación apoderarse de él a cada minuto y la esperanza de ir a tiempo a salvar a Hinata lo hacían mantenerse de pie.

"Voy s salvarte, Hinata"

La mujer de ojos color perla ya había pasado el valle del fin. Y aunque normalmente iba para allá con Sasuke a tener algún tiempo a solas, en esta ocasión era para salvarse de que alguien le hiciera daño.

Su temor volvió, una vez más, ella miro hacia atrás con su Byakugan y vio a los perros de Kakashi que la seguían. Correr mas rápido era la única esperanza que tenia o también encontrar un lugar para esconderse y perder a sus perseguidores, vio una fuerte iluminación. Miro rápido al cielo… el cielo estaba claro.

Solo hay dos personas en Konoha que pueden hacer eso… pero una de ella la estaba persiguiendo. Entonces significaba que…

Sasuke

Se apresuro a ir de donde provenían los rayos, ella logro ver una montaña de rocas. Al ver un par de ellas caer se dio cuenta de que alguien las estaba golpeando, ¿pero de donde?

"Sasuke"

El Uchiha comenzaba a perder las fuerzas… hasta que oyó su nombre.

"Sasuke"

El ninja se puso de pie y logro ver a través de un pequeño agujero entre las rocas a una desesperada Hinata – "Hinata, ¿Estas bien?"

"Sasuke, ¿Estas hai?" – grito la kunoichi que comenzó a mover desesperadamente las rocas. Pero se detuvo en el momento en que una gran roca callo delante de ella – "Sasuke, el lugar va a colapsar"

"Mierda, es mi culpa por utilizar demasiado el chidori…" – el Uchiha callo por unos minutos y continuo – "¿Estas bien? Dime ¿T hicieron algo?

De repente, ella abrió enormemente sus ojos, fue Kakashi quien atrapo aquí a Sasuke, esta oficialmente demente - "No, me escape"

Pero ella no pudo hablar mas, sintió una mano cubriéndole la boca y otra alrededor de su cintura. Y cuando Sasuke vio quien era, comenzó a gritar de nuevo – "Sácame de aquí Kakashi"

"¿Por qué debería? Nunca lo are" – dijo el ninja copia mientras volteaba a la ex-heredera y terminaba siendo abofeteado por ella. Intento salir de su agarre, Kakashi le agarro del cabello y la hizo descender tratando de evitar sus manos ya que noto que tenía el Byakugan activado.

"Yo no trataría de salvarlo Hinata-chan" – dice el ninja peligris en un tono monótono y ella empezó a temblar – "Él es un demonio Hinata, un demonio no esta con un ángel como tu"

"Él no es un demonio y él…" – de repente se congelo. Sasuke que había estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de salir de la cueva, vio como su mujer cayo de rodillas delante de Kakashi.

Kakashi había activado el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kakashi decidió que si ella iba a luchar para salvarse… iba a obligarla a verlo a los ojos cada vez que fuera necesario. Pero dos segundos después… algo golpeo su cabeza.

Hinata, ahora estaba fuera del jutsu. Estaba mareada y con la visión nublada. Se alarmo cuando vio las alas y el largo cabello gris oscuro. Ella lo había visto antes, pero se suponía que era un secreto…

Sasuke había utilizado el sello maldito al máximo nivel y se había trasformado.

Todo el mundo pensaba que el sello ya no estaba en su cuello. Pero se mantuvo en su sangre gracias a Juugo. Y lo puede controlar completo ya que no hay ningún sello que cause dolor. Es una de las primeras cosas que compartió con Hinata, ya que él accidentalmente casi se transformo en su noche de bodas.

De pie con sus piernas aun temblándoles, es sujetada por su marido que estaba viendo al ninja copia caer inconsciente. Hinata al recobrar el conocimiento en su totalidad grito, Sasuke lo había golpeado con una roca.

"¿E-esta herido?"

"Se lo merecía"

"Tenemos que curarlo" – grito de nuevo la mujer de ojos color perla mientras corría hacia el ninja peligris para evitarle el golpe. Se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a curarle la herida. Ella no era una ninja medico, pero había cogido experiencia curando heridas con Kiba y Shino. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia su esposa muy molesto – "Hinata. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que lo que quería hacerte?"

De repente, ella mira hacia el Uchiha. Y segundos después Kakashi despierta – "Hn… parece que realmente tienes buenos trucos después de todo" – dijo el ninja copia para terminar mirando a Hinata, ella nota como se paraliza – "Y que puedes desempeñar los trucos en sus momentos críticos"

No es posible que se siga moviendo – "Hinata corre, vete lejos de aquí"

Pero ella no podía moverse. La fama y capacidad de Hatake Kakashi demostraban ser reales, y las posibilidades de luchar contra él eran más escasas… menos aun con un Sasuke con escaso chakra. Su cuerpo tembló al escuchar hablar a Kakashi.

"Creo que ya comenzaste con la idea de estar con un verdadero hombre, Hinata-chan"

"Déjala tranquila, maldición"

"¿En que? Para saber que ella va a ser poseída todas las noches por un demonio como tu" – Kakashi se volteo a ver a Sasuke, su único ojo con Sharingan estaba activado con el Mangekyo, el Uchiha no noto que lo había activado – "Hinata merece un verdadero hombre. Alguien que la haga sentirse como mujer"

"¿Y tu piensas que eres el ideal para ese trabajo?"

"Exactamente" – dice de repente Kakashi, con un tono de voz muy oscuro – "después de hacer que toque el cielo… voy a dejarla ir… como el ángel que es, por supuesto" – esa declaración le causo horror a Hinata.

Kakashi tenía previsto matarla.

"¿Q-que?" – dice Hinata no creyendo aun lo que acababa de escuchar. Hatake Kakashi piensa que ella es una especie de ángel y que Sasuke es un demonio ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

De repente el hombre de pelo gris se vuelve y camina hacia ella – "No la toques Kakashi" – Sasuke grito, intentando usas sus alas para llegar mas pronto donde Hinata.

"N-no" – grito la mujer de ojos perla, retrocedió e intento no caer a causa de las rocas, seria su fin. Pero con casa paso, Kakashi daba dos hacia adelante. Por ultimo su espalda queda en la entrada de la cueva, su cuerpo temblaba a casa paso que daba el hombre. Parecía que fuera un enorme genjutsu – "Deténgase"

"Eres un ángel caído Hinata," – susurro el ninja copia, su mano finalmente toco su mejilla – "Y ese demonio llamado Sasuke Uchiha solo te esta quitando las alas. Solo quiero llevarte de vuelta donde perteneces"

Las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos – "K-Kakashi-sensei, usted no esta b-bien"

Paso su pulgar, susurrando – "Todo va a estar bien cuando sientas la alegría del renacimiento"

De repente, la entrada de la cueva espeso a temblar. Las rocas comenzaron a caer en torno a los dos y aun cuando la portadora del Byakugan estaba tratando de moverse Kakashi no se lo permitía. Se paralizo y sus pupilas se dilataron.

"Chidori"

"Recuerda que la Hokage, el consejo y sus amigos estarán buscando para encontrar algo, lo que sea" – dijo el Uchiha bastante agotado – "Piensa en ello. Kakashi aunque estaba bastante bien, esto ocurrió de repente… incluso aunque ambos sobrevivimos a su ataque"

"P-pero"

"Tu sabes de los rumores acerca de que yo utilizo el Sharingan contigo Hinata" – dice de nuevo el ninja de ojos negros – "y se que en el momento en que se enteren que Kakashi murió tratando de matarte y violarte, lo utilizare para hacerles creer otra cosa"

Sasuke se sienta contra un árbol a la vez que vuelve a la normalidad. Hinata le sigue y se sienta a su lado. Lo que dijo él era cierto, la única razón por la que su equipo acepto a Sasuke fue porque demostró que entre ellos no había rencor en lo absoluto. Y aunque lo que ocurrió fue por accidente al Uchiha se le etiquetaría como acecino.

Ellos están hablando de Hatake Kakashi, el mejor alumno del cuarto Hokage, el hijo del Colmillo blanco de Konoha. Nadie creería esto.

"Entonces… ¿así lo hacemos?"

"Vamos a dejar esto como se ve" – dice Sasuke poniéndose de pie – "Naruto o Sakura tenían una idea acerca de esto… por lo que no estamos demasiado seguros" – miro el cadáver una vez mas, se seco sus lagrimas y miro a su marido con una sonrisa débil – "H-hai"

Se levanto hasta llegar detrás de Sasuke, ella lo abraza por la espalda – "Hinata" – dice de repente Sasuke, Hinata sintió despertar de un sueño al abrazarlo por la espalda – "En los próximos meses voy a pedir una promoción a ANBU. Porque cuanto mas alto es el rango, menos misiones me darán"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo"

Ella decidió dejar la conversación y froto su nariz con la espalda del Uchiha. Era su forma de decir te quiero, algo que resultaba muy bien para ellos. Y aunque después de esta experiencia va a ser mas protector, no dejara acercársele a ningún varón de la aldea… ella sabe que hay razones para eso

Al día siguiente Gai, apareció en su puerta y les informo sobre la muerte de Kakashi. Según la investigación preliminar parece que el ninja copia estaba entrenando usando su chidori en una pared de rocas y que ellas cayeron sobre él sin poder escapar. Pero lo extraño era que tenía su Mangekyo Sharingan activado y una feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

Y por ser una persona tan importante, e incluso un posible candidato a Hokage, el nombre de Kakashi, será puesto en el monumento KIA.

Durante el funeral, Sasuke y Hinata permanecieron tomados de la mano. Ellos ahora comparten algo más que su amor. En la actualidad, comparten un oscuro secreto, algo que llevo al fin a Kakashi.


End file.
